Leah Dreams
by lts29
Summary: Canon. "I dreamed about kissing her last night! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" Leah dreams about Bella. Inspired by the prompt from Custard Kisses. Femslash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

_I dreamed about kissing her last night! What the hell am I supposed to do with that? _Eclipse, p. 623

Leah kicked the sheets off her legs, hating how hot she got now that she was a werewolf. It was so annoying. She sighed, annoyed with herself now. What happened to the Leah that was happy with her life? Oh, right, that jackass Sam had to go and ruin everything. Leah grumpily rolled over onto her stomach, her tank top hiking up.

She tried to think of the positives.

She was alive. But doomed to this wretched existence as a werewolf.

She was healthy. Practically too healthy. She healed almost automatically and couldn't even get properly sick.

She had family. Right, including one dead father, pretty much by her own hand, a brother who cared more about the pack than about his own sister and a mother who was already making goo-goo eyes at the father of the freak vampire girl.

Leah sniffled, but wiped her eyes roughly on her pillowcase. She would not cry. Not anymore. The sniffle turned into a hiccup and a few tears fell. She scrubbed her eyes even more furiously, her pillowcase quickly becoming wet underneath her.

She sat up, stretching her long legs and made her way out to the couch. For some reason, she was always able to sleep better on the couch then in her own bed. Maybe because she could still smell her father's scent embedded in the armrest from where he had spent years on end leaning against it, happily watching his completely normal family with a Vitamin R in one hand and the remote in the other. She sure did ruin that, too.

She plopped herself down, not even bothering with a blanket and drifted off to sleep. She awoke later, the light streaming into the windows indicating that the sun had just risen. Another day. Fantastic. She heard the door creak open and soft footsteps pad across the carpet behind the sofa.

"Mom?"

She heard a delicate gasp that sounded decidedly unlike her mother and Leah sat up quickly. It was vampire girl, standing in her living room, wearing a pair of ridiculously short shorts and a low cut v-neck t-shirt with her breasts pushed up. Something was wrong here. Leah was certain that vampire girl's boobs weren't actually that big, but she dismissed it quickly. Vampire girl was standing there with the most adorable look of confusion and surprise on her face and all the blood rushed to Leah's groin. She had never been this attracted to anyone else. She wanted Bella more than she had ever wanted Sam.

No, something was wrong here. Bella bit her lip and then licked them, preparing to speak. "I'm really sorry. Me and Edward broke up and I have nowhere else to go." Her voice was a lot breathier than she remembered too, but she couldn't resist that lost puppy look in her eyes.

Leah opened her arms, waving Bella around to sit on the couch. In an instant, Bella was in her arms, sitting next to Leah on the couch, looking up at her with the most beautiful brown eyes Leah had ever seen. Leah tucked a lock of hair behind Bella's ear, letting her fingers linger on Bella's long, porcelain neck. She could feel the pulse there, going so fast against Leah's fingertips. Was she nervous? Scared?

"It's okay, Bells. You don't have to worry with me. I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you."

"Oh thank you. I know you. I never should have doubted you." Bella paused, grateful tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Something was really wrong here.

Leah couldn't take her eyes off Bella's pouty mouth and she felt herself leaning closer and closer until she just threw caution to the wind and captured Bella's top lip between her own. It was like fireworks went off in her head and in her heart. She had never felt this happy in her entire life. All her dreams were coming true in this single moment and it was glorious.

Something was really fucking going wrong here, but Leah couldn't find it in her to care, especially when Bella threw her leg over her, planting her cute ass right on Leah's lap. Tongues tangled, teeth bit, hands roamed, breasts were palmed and hips were ground against each other. Leah moved her hips forward, trying to find a better position and was surprised when her face hit the hard carpet in the living room. Her head was spinning and her cheek and hip burned where they had rubbed against the carpet.

What just happened? Leah looked around, Bella nowhere to be seen and her own typical hatred of the freaky vampire girl coming back as the dream faded away and her ardor cooled.

She was going to have a few words with that rat bastard, Jacob, the next time she saw him. Right now, though, she was going to go wash away the memory of Bella's plump lips on hers and the feel of her breast in her hands in the shower. At least she wouldn't have to beat herself up about thinking about Sam that way in the shower today.

Small victories, she supposed.

**This is dedicated to custard_kisses for reminding me of a great snippet from Eclipse and giving the prompt to write about it. Go to community (dot) livejournal (dot) com/forkshighschool to check out where I got the prompt. Some pretty cool stuff happening there. **

**Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


End file.
